The prior art vehicle light assembly has left and right directional signal lights, a high beam signal light and a lights-on signal light mounted on the vehicle dashboard.
One problem with the prior art vehicle light assembly and arrangement is that an extra time interval is added to a driver's response time for locating and then making a change or a correction to one of such signal lights. This is especially true if the cancelling mechanism does not function properly thereby leaving directional signals on, or if a turn is not sharp enough to allow for the cancelling mechanism to function at completion of a turn when the steering wheel returns to a straight ahead mode.